dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rematch Saga
Plot Goku Jr. vs Vegeta Jr. At the most recent World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku's great-great-grandson, Goku Jr., now finds himself competing in the final round of the Junior Division wearing Goku's old clothes. His grandmother, Pan, and his school friends watch on in the audience as his opponent comes onto the stage; Vegeta Jr. is a descendant of the original Vegeta. Pan soon learns this from the boy's mother who bares a resemblance to Bulma and thus cheers her grandson with all the encouragement she can give. With the bell tolling, the two boys fight in an even battle, amazing the crowd, who've never seen such feats as flight and super speed before in their lives. The two boys stop fighting just long enough for both to go Super Saiyan and complement each other's abilities. As the fight resumes, Pan catches a glimpse of her grandfather, Goku (now an adult again without his tail), in the audience watching the fight. Wanting to see him, she moves through the crowd where she saw him. Distracted by his grandmother’s absence, Goku Jr. gets blindsided by a devastating attack from Vegeta Jr. This almost costs him the match, nearly falling to the outside of the ring. Goku Jr. catches himself and manages to launch Vegeta Jr. into the sky. Goku Jr. prepares to finish things off with a Kamehameha, but, due to lack of ki control, fires the blast wildly. Using the blast as cover, Vegeta Jr. slams into Goku Jr., sending crashing to the ground, kicking him to the outside before he hit the ground. Goku Jr. looks on in distraught as Vegeta Jr. is declared the World Martial Arts Junior Champion. Three Year Training Puck’s Spirit Shortly after the tournament back at the Son House, Goku Jr. swears off fighting in a fit of rage. Puck and Pan try to talk Goku Jr. out of it and succeed but with a condition: that he would have a training partner. With no other choice, Puck agrees to take on the grueling task of being Goku Jr.’s training partner. Things start off rocky since Puck does not have the conditioning needed to do the exercises. Puck spends more than half a year getting into to shape but could still not manifest his ‘’ki’’. In order to find a faster way to make Puck stronger, Pan sends the boys out to Hermit Springs in search of the Ultra Divine Water. After fighting against the Darkness protecting the water, Puck drinks from it. Through his overwhelming spirit, he survives the water’s effects and gains an astonishing boost in ‘’ki’’. The two return home to have an all-out sparring match where Goku Jr. comes out victorious. The New Dragon Team After a few months of training, Pan and the boys are approached by the leader of Earth, Queen Tail. The queen informs the trio that she observed Goku Jr.’s skills at the World Martial Arts Tournament and wanted him to work for her. Tails tells them about the program she was constructing so that the world strongest fighters would protect the Earth from threats both extraterrestrial and homegrown. Goku Jr. and Puck refuse at first but were swayed after Tails references the Z Fighters of old, which the new team will be based from. Moments later a jet-flyer lands on the property revealing two young teenagers, a boy, and a girl. Tails introduces them as Riku and Chi-Zu… Pan’s new students! They are even more surprised that they are also part Saiyan. The ultimate shock comes when Tora, Pan’s eldest grandson, appears to also join the team. With three more training partners, Goku Jr. eagerly awaits the tournament. During the beginning of their training for the tournament, all three of the new students display their ability to transform into Super Saiyans.